Cut Loose
by ELR
Summary: smut smut smutty oneshot


**Cut Loose**

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Fuffy

*

"I can't stay here while he's still here B." she gives me a confused look as I brush my knuckles over her cheek and get lost in her green eyes. "It's too hard."

"But… we've been with him for ages Faith. There's never been a problem before." We're talking about Josh. The third wheel we invited into our world. And it was fine to begin with, but not anymore. Not for me.

"No, not before. But Buffy, it's just not enough." She raises her eyebrow at me, asking me what I'm talking about. "When we all have sex. When it's him on you, I'm kissin you everywhere I can reach. Same with you when it's him on me. But when it's us on each other? He doesn't come into it. He doesn't need to. Doubt we'd let him if he tried."

I pull her to me by her waist, holding her tightly against me as I take a deep breathe so I can savour the smell of her.

"Everyone can see it but you B; that he's just a spare part. We don't need him to be whole. Even he sees it." I pull away and take a step back, keeping hold of her hand and looking at it. She always has the softest skin. I look to the side, in the direction of my own house, before looking back into her eyes. "I'll be just next door if you need me B. But I can't be part of this anymore. Every time I see him touch you, I wanna rip off his arm."

I step closer to her again, bringing our lips together softly, in what's our last kiss until she can admit the truth. I feel a tear slip down her cheek a second before I pull away. I don't say anything more, I don't have to.

I pull the door quietly shut behind me.

*

There's a quiet knock on my door, almost hesitant. When I pull it open it's B, with a look on her face I've never seen before. It takes me a second to place it, and when it hits me it almost knocks me flat. Because I **have** seen it before, just never directed towards me; longing.

She steps into my arms, pushing her fingers into my hair, and bringing her lips just a few millimetres from mine.

"He's gone." It's a whisper and the breath tickles across my lips, making things low in my body _tighten_ in forgotten want. We don't say anything more, we don't need too. If she's here, if he's gone, then she's realised what I was talking about a few months ago.

That it doesn't matter who else is there, it doesn't matter what's going on, we always gravitate back to each other. Always have, always will.

I push the door closed behind us and push her up against it.

"Ready to cut loose?"

"Try me."

"Give us a kiss." Words echoing a past it took us a long while to get over, but this time she doesn't punch me, she does what I'd hoped she would have done all those years ago; leans forward and puts her lips on mine. Her tongue teasing my lips as one of her legs wraps around my waist.

I don't go slow, and I don't go gentle. It feels like forever since I felt her pulsing around my fingers.

I reach up her skirt, rip her panties from her body and the first touch of that molten heat between her legs makes us both groan. I skim over her clit entirely and slide my fingers into her, my eyes roll up in my head. Both from the feel of her and the low moan she releases.

I don't waste my time, I immediately start thrusting into her, hard and deep. It takes all my concentration to keep moving when I feel her hips meeting me thrust for thrust. Slamming onto my fingers like it's our first time. And I guess it is, in a way.

We've never been together when both of us are fully aware that it doesn't matter how fast it is. When you're both in love with each other, and you both know it, it's still making love. No matter how hard it is.

I pull back slightly and force my eyes to open, I don't wanna forget a single moment. When I do I fall straight into her eyes and I swear the heat that passes between us'd melt a lesser mortal. And that seems to be the little extra she needed. Her breathe gets sucked in and I swear it's still in there somewhere.

It's like her world suddenly snapped like a rubber band, her hips are jerking against my hand without rhythm, moans are coming from between her lips that're so deep, from the bottom of her, a small orgasm shoots through me like a bullet.

When it's passed, when her hips are still again, she rests her head back against the door. She hasn't taken her eyes off me the entire time.

An evil smirk curls the corners of her lips, before she drops her leg and hooks it around my ankles. I know what she's gonna do before she does it, but I don't fight her when she trips me up. I land on my back with her on top of me and the motion makes her eyes roll up in her head for a second. She forgot I still had my fingers inside of her.

She sits up, straddling my waist and looks down at my jeans before grabbing the waistband and tearing them from my body. Guess she was making sure they weren't my favourites. I notice she hasn't taken my fingers from inside her yet.

My eyes roll up as I feel her enter me, and then her breath's on my neck and she whispers in my ear.

"You ready?" It sends shivers down my spine.

It's a long time till we reach the bed. Even longer till we let each other sleep.

I don't mind. There's nothing in the world like waking up to the girl you're in love with.


End file.
